momo_hibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Where Is It? Our Secret Base!?
"Where Is It? Our Secret Base!?" (どこなの？わたし達の秘密基地！？ Doko na no? Watashitachi no Himitsu Kichi!?) is the 7th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 396th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Perfect Hideout". Sypnosis In order to gain some privacy for Pretty Cure, the girls attempt to locate the perfect base. But after having trouble agreeing on each others ideas, the girls attempt to find a way to unify the team. Summary During their lunch break in school, the girls gathered at their usual pavilion and used the phone Cure Decor piece to call Pop. However, they were soon interrupted by their classmates, and Akane had to distract them with a lie about seeing UFOs while the others quickly hid Candy and the Decor Décor. Deciding they need a quieter location the girls look around school but have no luck. Miyuki suggests they try to find a secret place for Pretty Cure, and the girls decided to search for a suitable place. The next day, the girls got ready for their search, each bringing some items that they would like to have in their secret base: Miyuki brought along some of her favorite books, Akane an okonomiyaki hotplate, Yayoi a bead bracelet maker, Nao a picnic basket, and Reika a wall scroll. Using the Book Door code on their own bookshelves, they met up in the Magical Library. Initially, Akane remarks that the Magical Library seemed like a great place as their secret base, but as they begin to consider it, Yayoi suddenly falls into a hole during her time looking around. They soon follow, with Miyuki getting stuck in a bunch of branches as the others soon join them. This angers the girls and they abandon the idea of using the Magical Library as a secret base, going on to search for a new location, each taking a turn choosing their ideal locations. First, Reika brings everyone to the top of Mt. Fuji through a bookshelf in the research station at the summit. She explains that although Pretty Cure is rugged, their goal is something special and mighty like the tall, Mt. Fuji. However, the other girls are unable to understand her deeper logic, and they feel it's too cold anyway. Disappointed, Yayoi remarks on how Reika doesn't know what a real secret base is, and with that she takes her turn and brings everyone to a high-tech secret base often found in movies. The girls are extremely impressed but it turned out that the spot was really just a scene from a movie and nothing is real or useful. Next, Nao led the girls to a room decorated all in pink and filled with soft toys. While impressed and pleased by it, the girls are surprised and they decide to have their picnic lunch there until a man suddenly comes by, telling them that eating was prohibited in the store. Revealing the location is actually a giant toy shop and they are in the display. As they observe their surroundings a little girl mistakes Candy for one of the soft toys and she is almost sold. Akane takes her turn next, leading the girls to the gorilla enclosure within the zoo through a picture on the bookshelf drawn inside in the exhibit. Her logic was that nobody would intrude on them there, but Reika points out that they were intruding on the gorillas instead and it isn't fair to them. Now disappointed, the girls begin to mope as they return to the Magical Library and Miyuki tries to cheer them up. Reika asks Miyuki why she believes in such an ideal secret base so much, and she explains that she once read the story "Anne of Green Gables", and there was a scene where Anne and Diana pledged their eternal friendship in a secret base. It fascinated her, and as a child she used to dream of having her own secret spot the woods near her home, where she often visited with her friends. With nothing else to lose the girls decide to check it out. Trekking through the woods the girls soon reach a spot and find that it is actually a secret playground for a few little girls. Seeing their happy faces, they decided not to intrude, but just as they decide to leave Wolfrun appeared and created a Bad End alternate reality and plunged the little girls into sorrow. The girls transformed to Pretty Cure to fight, and Wolfrun creates a tree Akanbe to battle them. Although the girls were initially overpowered by the Akanbe, Happy's strong wish to protect the place where she used to play and talk with her friends gave her enough fighting spirit to perform Happy Shower. The Akanbe tried to attack her, but was stopped by the other four Cures, allowing Happy to complete her attack and purify the Akanbe. The Cures gained their 7th Cure Decor piece, the Ring. While walking back from the woods, Miyuki suddenly gets an idea and asks the Magical Library to take them to a suitable place. United in their wish for a wonderful secret base, the Magical Library brought them back to the same spot. This causes the girls to wonder that their initial choice really was the best one. Now satisfied, the girls take their own seat upon a row of toadstools but soon realize they are actually far apart. They try to pull them closer together and Candy suggests they use the Star Decor to decorate. To their amazement, the Decor piece decorated a large tree stump nearby and turned it into an indoor library. Excited, the girls decorated the place with their own belongings and made a toast to celebrate their new base. Major Events * The girls' secret base in the Magical Library is created. * The Cures' full transformation sequence is shown for the first time. Trivia * The opening features scenes from the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on the Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Cures. * Akane uses a children's counting rhyme ("chuu chuu tako kai na") to help her remember the Book Door code. 1 * The word on Reika's wall scroll reads "the way". * Surprisingly, Akane and Nao, the two sporty Cures, seem to love cute things like soft toys. * Akane seems to have a fascination with gorillas. * This episode has a similar premise to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episode 7, which is also about the girls searching for a "secret base." As with the "Episode Eight Curse," the episode's actual structure is different, but the similar plot in the same-numbered episode is enough to be noticeable. Character Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy * Hino Akane / Cure Sunny * Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace * Midorikawa Nao / Cure March * Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots * Candy * Pop Villains * Wolfrun * Akanbe Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Glitter Force Category:Cute Ever Pages On Wiki Category:Cool Pages On Wiki